


记忆的歌谣

by NaschKastle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaschKastle/pseuds/NaschKastle
Summary: Nasch-A killerVector-A lawerYuuma-A CEO（on the future）Kaito-A scientistIt' s a story about love and evi





	记忆的歌谣

**Author's Note:**

> Nasch-A killer  
> Vector-A lawer  
> Yuuma-A CEO（on the future）  
> Kaito-A scientist  
> It' s a story about love and evi

贝库塔已经很久没有做过这样的一个梦了，他看见星空下埋藏着某人的遗物，与其说是遗物， 不如说是潜藏在回忆中的珍贵事物。他发觉自己在做梦时，已经在记忆的迷宫里徘徊了至少两周，但无所谓，既然是一场梦，打碎它就好了。  
然后醒来看到的就是纳修的脸。  
回想起他们的初遇，纳修自称为凌牙，贝库塔自称为零，他们谁也没有告诉对方自己的本名，不过是萍水相逢，却成了房东与租客的关系，后来贝库塔吸毒成瘾的事被纳修得知，自作多情的勇者发誓要拯救他，接吻和做爱是一场抗争，贝库塔在记忆的牢笼里逐渐深陷，纳修谁也没能救赎，不论是自己的妹妹，还是自己称之为爱的人。  
天气很好，凉风习习。纳修在他身边卸下了防备的姿态像一只大猫，贝库塔一直对自己的魅力很有自信，他能轻松把对方拐到自己床上。  
但从来没有这种人，匆忙地走进自己的世界里，好像在寻找某物，却在某一个时刻认定自己就是他要寻找的事物，随后一厢情愿地付出。  
贝库塔眼底暗了暗，爬到纳修身边，他的指甲被修剪得很好。但掐死一个人只需要腕力。  
他斟酌着纳修对他而言的利与弊，掐死他固然能得到一时的快乐，但纳修这个人无论是从道具还是床伴都非常好用。  
要忍耐，要耐心。他看了一眼纳修的胸口，一枚黑色的蔷薇刺青在白天里显得分外夺目。  
等到纳修醒来时，贝库塔还在昏睡，戒断反应没那么容易克服，贝库塔对于和他的性爱食髓知味，在床上度过的时光几乎占了大半。  
“我会陪着你的。”纳修极尽自己的温柔。他清楚自己要做什么，为了所爱的人，他会拼尽自己的全部能量。  
于是他们的日常生活又展开了新的一幕，白天，贝库塔就在家里看看材料，读读文件，偶尔出门和客户商谈，纳修就在家里擦拭枪支，看看电视上有没有什么和自己有关的新闻，要说一个杀手有什么相关新闻的话，那自然就只能往那方面扯了——  
他们做饭时也总是在吵架，别看贝库塔独自一个人守着偌大的别墅生活这么多年，真让他下厨简直比死还难过。  
“不要青椒不要胡椒也不要洋葱，那你还吃什么热菜？！喝西北风好了！”  
贝库塔挥舞着勺子，把围裙和菜刀往纳修一丢，自己生气地霸占了纳修身边的位置，完全把后者当靠枕。  
纳修收到电话时正在和贝库塔讨论叫什么外卖，电话另一端传来陌生男子的声音。  
他当时就警惕起来。  
纳修平时有两个手机，一个工作用一个私人用，私人电话很少有人知道，大部分委托人请他杀人都是打的工作用电话号码。  
对方会这么明目张胆地给他打私人电话，无疑是有着不会被暴露的自信。  
“请问是Deep Shark阁下吗？”男子轻笑，有点儿神秘地说。  
纳修捂着电话口，贝库塔正在津津有味地看着电视里的少儿频道，笑得像个天真的孩子。  
贝库塔是个聪明的人，他知道自己什么时候可以听什么时候应该装傻，纳修走到阳台。  
“你是哪位？”  
“一位顾客。”  
“我不卖一般的货物。”  
“是的，而我正是要买你的主业。”  
“为什么会知道我的这个电话？”  
“您只要知道我能做到很多事情就够了。”对方的声音听起来有点不耐烦。  
“是吗？但恐怕能让你这么猖狂的不主要是因为您的实力，还有您背后的那个人，他才是我的主顾，而你只是一个代言人吧。”  
电话那端陷入了沉寂，纳修听到电话传来轻微的空气摩擦声，他知道自己赌对了，真正的主顾接了电话。  
“您很聪明，有很强的直觉。”一样的语调，大概是用了什么变声器。  
“一个忠告，下次至少该找个性格不那么冲动的。”  
对方笑了两声，又告诉纳修自己会将几份详细的资料送到一个保密邮箱里面，至于杀人的时间地点就交给行家来决定好了。  
挂掉电话后的纳修陷入了沉思，他一直都不明白自己的出现对于这座充斥罪恶的城市有什么益处，千尊说过：他的存在注定为这座城市掀起风浪，至少也是一首革命的前奏曲。那时他还不懂，纳修知道，Killer的称号只不过是里世界里推选出的，没有人愿意把自己绑上历史的舞台上供人欣赏，而他也不可能一直都在前台演出。  
  
政府高楼上一间独立的办公室，克里斯托弗挂断电话，一旋椅背，他的同胞兄弟托马斯·阿克雷德正似笑非笑地看着他。  
他们简单交换了一下对这位新上任的“Killer”的看法，托马斯姑且算是原谅了这个猖狂小鬼对他的冒犯。市政府在新之城的地位算是全国范围内也少见的大包大揽，难以相信这座人口大市包揽了这么多的犯罪殊荣，而上头竟然不管不问。  
托马斯随意而愉快地投掷着手中的骰子，他知道自己下一步要做什么，托隆的嘱咐一直将他们阿克雷德家三兄弟的性格差距拿捏在了毫厘之间，适合托马斯做的绝对是独一无二的。  
“你今天还是要去公司吗？”  
“是的，项目进行到了最后阶段，教授要求所有实验人员在场，免得泄露机密，做生意总是看重这些，你懂的。”  
对于托马斯不时的卖弄，托里斯托夫不置可否，他还是选择为出门的弟弟戴上围巾，目送他出门。  
与此同时电话响起。  
“是的，父亲，对方已经察觉到了我们并不是单独行动的。”  
“是的，我们一定会赢得最后的胜利，在这场政治变革中获取最大的果实。”  
  
天城快斗最近觉得烦躁，并不是没有原因。  
自从父亲去世后，他过了两年领取社会补助金的生活就从博士毕业，直接进了九十九集团担任技术监督，工资待遇丰厚，生活优渥，已经领到出国绿卡，有乖巧的弟弟，又养了一只猫的他总不会太孤单，天城快斗实在没有什么人生的遗憾。  
除了两个总在他眼前乱蹦的存在。  
九十九游马，公司董事会钦定的下任CEO，每天不跑业务不开会不研究下个月计划执行，以一纸经济专业毕业生的文凭混来科研部当他手下的一个小干事，好事不做算错数字拧错螺丝调错数据，基本被快斗划入“脑子有坑的富二代”范围。  
应对政策：亲自给他派些无伤大雅的小事。  
托马斯·阿克雷德，研发部头号刺头，仗着自己有才就敢为所欲为，天城快斗不知道这种人身上有多少后台和背景就敢这么嚣张，反正肯定懒得理他。  
应对政策：我才懒得理你，回家还有猫要撸有弟弟要吸。  
并把托马斯·阿克雷德列入以后绝对不能让阳斗看见的黑名单。  
  
遇到天城快斗的第一个夏天。  
又一次被自家老太婆从桌游厅抓回来的九十九游马忍不住叹了口气，家族继承家族继承，人老了就爱念叨这些，可他父亲年富力强，让他当个两年可耻富二代又有什么不可以的？  
天城快斗从会议厅走出来时正和垂头丧气的游马撞了个凑巧，他们对视一眼，快斗认出这是SNS上人气正火热的富二代，本公司的继承人，冷淡地点了点头。  
游马却好像被什么击中了心脏。他一直是个直觉灵敏的人，这次也不例外。  
而托马斯的追求则要更粗暴些，他喜欢上快斗的第二天就以本人的名义向花店订购了九十九朵新鲜的红玫瑰，但阳斗花粉过敏，快斗在签下订单后就把它丢到了门口的垃圾回收袋。  
而另一边，托马斯的心情可以说是很不错，他对自己的魅力一向很有自信。  
天城快斗只不过是一个小小的技术人员，如果知道了自己背景一定感到压力，但托马斯愉快地剔除了这个可能性，他打算为自己的人设增添那么一丁点儿的浪漫。  
  
贝库塔走进办公室，叩了叩门。  
千尊正在椅子上摆弄一枚色泽鲜艳的百合花。  
他觉得这一幕很有趣，便笑了起来。千尊回看他，也跟着笑了。  
只不过是一个小辈，却有胆子爬上自己的床，野心和气量都是千尊分外看中的卓越。  
“有什么事吗？我亲爱的纯白恶魔。”千尊叫的是贝库塔的业界外号。他用自己律师的才华在新之城的法庭为所欲为，将无辜人推上断头台，让杀人犯逍遥在外，据说只要能开出让贝库塔满意的报酬，没什么是他做不到的。  
而至于为什么是纯白，无疑是因为贝库塔的简历干净得没有丝毫罪孽。  
对这些谣言贝库塔一直没什么反应，他也有自己的计划和安排，只不过都不足为人道也。  
他伸出小指轻轻一勾，就和千尊干柴烈火地吻在了一起。男人的长发像沼泽底的海藻一样包裹在他身上，千尊一面操着他，不着痕迹又妒意满满地将纳修前夜留下的吻痕覆盖得一干二净。  
“你真是个妖精。”  
贝库塔早已沉溺在情欲的海洋，什么也听不到了。  
  
男孩蜷缩在角落里，除了少年的声音，他什么也不想听见。  
除了少年的脸，他什么也不想看见。  
不要出现在我面前。他一次次在心里疯狂呐喊，但即将出口的诅咒顷刻被穿过太阳穴的电流打成零碎的片段，人们不断忽略着他的感受，一味强加着各种指标的数据。  
他不明白为什么是自己遇到这一切，正如他不曾想过如果没有了少年他能不能撑着活下去。  
只有那个人的声音是有温度的，他曾告诉过对方自己的名字，凌牙记得很清楚，他对零许诺自己一定会先出去，找一个他们能够容身的地方，再把零接出来，谁也不能阻拦他们获得幸福。  
男孩将这些话烙在心里，比滚烫的烙铁还灼热，比刺青还深刻。  
  
发觉贝库塔异于常人的吸引力的时间点，应该是截止在纳修刚刚到了新之城的第二个星期天。  
贝库塔换上了一身休闲西装，在路边等车，他瞩目一辆珍贵的跑车横穿马路又大摇大摆地逆行停在路边，游马拍了拍副驾驶座，贝库塔见状皱皱眉头，让他以后开车小心点儿，他贝库塔大爷可不想年纪轻轻就因为司机逆行车祸下地狱。  
“放心吧真月，就算你下地狱，我也会用一大笔钱砸给天堂守门人拉你上天堂的。”  
对于这个失而复得的青梅竹马，游马一直很执着地叫他原本的名字，哪怕贝库塔十二岁从新之家出来后已经是个丧失了全部的行尸走肉，他能活下来，并拥有“正常人”的生活，可以说有一大半都是基于九十九游马的“固执”。  
贝库塔一直不确定游马是不是知道他恢复健康后已经完全是一个人格扭曲的特殊意志体，他将自己的恶意藏得太深也太好。  
“别说我了，你最近是不是又看上了哪个科学家的儿子，我的那些小伙计们都巴不得把这个情报一个几千万地卖给我呢。”  
“天城快斗，是个特别好的人呀。”游马露出一个势在必得的笑容。  
贝库塔无所谓地耸了耸肩，但在心里偷偷给天城快斗画了一个小红圈，意思是“这个人需要注意，他可能会给游马带来损害”。  
  
纳修将匕首的指纹痕迹擦干净后，就随手丢进路边的垃圾桶里，他快速走出巷道，路边的时钟指针准确地指示晚上五点钟，距离一场来自新之城上层的邀约还有一个小时。  
就在昨天，拜隆——里世界的魁首将一封染上玫瑰香气的请柬送入他公寓的信箱。  
纳修很轻易地就能知道这是一场鸿门宴，但他还是决定去一探究竟，何况他要找回的过去就和新之城的黑暗过去有着千丝万缕的联系，让人怎能不在意？  
但真的到了那里的时候又是另一番景象，他没能想到对方口中“华宴之地”是一处当地有名的夜总会，灯红酒绿之下即使是路边的灯光也不能遮掩这个新之城最大奢靡之所的浮华，无趣又让人放纵，夜晚才悄然拉开帷幕，纳修将请柬递给门口的接待人员，很快就有一个穿着旗袍、相貌端庄的绿发女性到门口迎接。  
“Killer先生，拜隆阁下有失远迎，他已经在屋里等待了。”  
她像对暗号一般礼貌而优雅地引导，纳修随着她的脚步走进这个窟穴。  
  
不愧是以奢靡著称的新之城的代表建筑！这座“计数台”的娱乐场所很容易让纳修想起古罗马的皇宫，红砖像鲜血一样铺满了人的视线，红地毯在螺旋般回转的走廊里打着转，鞋底踩上去有如丝滑般的质感，看上去造价不菲，也难怪拜隆那个老家伙会把这里当做他的大本营了。  
小鸟推门而入，纳修跟随着她的步伐走进去，被屋里的阵仗又结结实实吓了一跳。  
但他面上没说什么，相反颇得体地向各个长辈自我介绍，一面在心里数着人头。  
夜总会龙头：拜隆·阿克雷德，他旁边坐着克里斯托弗·阿克雷德正在优雅地品着红酒，政府议员兼御用学者以及前九十九集团总裁，九十九一马正在和他旁边的长发男子开着什么有趣的玩笑，长发男子不时露出会心的笑容，但纳修敢打赌他一定没听进去，和千尊做了近十年的父子，这点了解还是要有的……  
还有一个相貌阴沉的男子在角落里喝牛奶，看上去和整个会所格格不入。  
纳修退到一边的沙发上，等待宴会的开始。  
“我们的年轻人都到了吗？”  
一马豪气地问。  
“游马和真月还在路上吧！”  
“好小子，居然敢让我们几个老辈等！”  
“哈哈。”  
纳修不动声色地端着手中的拉菲，闭目养神之余，耳朵也在留心门口的动静，直到一个脚步声打破了他的冷静，纳修抬起头，恰好与一双紫色的眼眸对上视线——  
而对方也很显然看到了他：  
贝库塔活泼又得体地说：“抱歉啦叔叔们，我们来迟了，叫游马陪我在路边买了点东西。”


End file.
